


Stuck In The Middle (ChaSangVi)

by Veeva99



Series: VIXX, Ships [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, Starlights, VIXX
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frist Kiss, M/M, Music, OT3, Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Strong Language, Students, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vixx - Freeform, Wet Dream, age gap, angsty, dance, domination kink, first, kpop, m/m - Freeform, praisekink, prisekink, relationships, smut with plot, stundent life, three way relationship, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeva99/pseuds/Veeva99
Summary: A story about a young, confused, boy who's just trying to figure out who he is and what he wants to do with his life. A story filled with loving and cherishing moments, friendship and fun times. But also full of doubt and finding your true self.Genre: AU, Angst, fluff, a bit of Smut.Warnings: Strong Language, smut, BoyxBoy, age gap, OT3.Word count: 15500+Pairing(s): RavixN, RavixHyuk, NxHyuk, Best friends HyukxLeo.Crossposted on my AFF account (@VerenaClifford){Now updated to be better readable!}





	Stuck In The Middle (ChaSangVi)

Sanghyuk had always been a particular young boy, a business student who got great grades, a nineteen year old with big dreams. He however knew very well how his parents could be, he knows that his parents want him to follow a certain path in life, to undo their wrongs so to say. They fucked up their lives by choosing their dreams over school, so in their minds it would mean that Sanghyuk would do the same things, even though their dreams were very different. All Sanghyuk wanted to do was dance, express his emotions in his movements as he followed the beat and flow of the song. However, here he was studying something as boring to him economics and business terms. All he really did in class was listen to the monotone voice of his teacher and take notes. He wasn’t a bad student so to say, hell the subjects were even easy to him. He easily got along the highest grades in his classes without studying all too much. It wasn’t like he didn’t do anything for his dream either, he had been taking lessons for ballet, break dance and modern dance since he was very little. His parents however stopped paying for all those classes once they found out that Sanghyuk has this big dream to become a professional dancer.

It had been hard on the then just sixteen year old Sanghyuk. He didn’t have a job yet and it would be impossible for him to pay for his own dance classes. Now that he was nineteen and in the middle of his studies however, he managed to get a job in a local bookstore in order to pay for his classes. It wasn’t like before anymore, when he could follow every dance class he wanted, he had to choose and did so by choosing for a school that mixed break dance and modern dance together. His schedule had become crazy because of this, he needed to follow classes, go to his job and go to dance class almost every day, and the hardest part was keeping it all a secret from his parents. It wasn’t like they could do much about it since he was almost an adult by the Korean law, but he still did live under their roof and he wasn’t one to lie about things. He always felt guiltywhenever he did lie about things, you could see the guilt form on his face if you would really look at him. Fortunately for him, his parents never really questions things too much anymore.

  
“Hard day?” It were Hakyeon’s sweet vocals that made Sanghyuk stop daydreaming as he looked at himself in the big mirrors. His body was drenched in his own sweat, his bangs sticking to his forehead as droplets of sweat ran down his neck. Hakyeon was his senior in the dance school, one of the best dancers that they had to offer and he was in charge of Sanghyuk. Only of him too, as the chorographers had found their movements to match up incredibly well. They would always get paired for compactions and performances alike, their chemistry on stage intense and perfectly complimenting. Hakyeon had taught him a lot and that wasn’t only when it came to dancing. He taught him how to be a better person; Sanghyuk could be a real brat from time to time especially when you don’t know him too well. It was a really bad habit of his and with Hakyeon by his side he somehow became somewhat softer. He gave into the elder’s soft and casual touches, he even had gotten used to them now that they have been around each other so much for over a year.

“I can’t get this movement to look right… Why did they have to go with a sexy theme?” Sanghyuk grumbled under his breath. He had never viewed himself as sexy, he would rather describe himself as innocent, never even had sex before as he wasn’t completely sure of his sexuality. He didn’t want to lead anyone on as long as he didn’t have his own feelings on check. “The key is being confident baby boy.” That was another thing about Hakyeon, his and his forever quest to call Sanghyuk by the most cringe worthy and embarrassing nicknames. Though, he had to admit that he did quite like the sound of baby boy. “If you think that you’re sexy yourself other people will see that in your body language.” He continued, crouching down by the younger male. “It’s not that hard.”

Sanghyuk looked towards the elder, his eyebrow slightly crooked. “It might not be so hard for you Hakyeon, but to me it is… I’m not sexy.” He said as he puffed his cheeks up, pouting lightly. “You’re right baby boy; right now you’re just really cute… But, believe me somewhere in there you’re crazy sexy.” Hakyeon hummed as he poked the younger’s cheek. “I see it every time you dance, that confidence that you naturally show when you completely give yourself to the music is so sexy and the funny thing is that you don’t even have to think about it when you’re doing it. It comes natural to you Hyukkie.” Sanghyuk blinked at the other a few times, Hakyeon would normally not praise him like this when he was sulking. The other would rather tell him to stop being so hard on himself and to try again.

“What? You seem lost like a little kid.” “I’m only six years younger than you are, stop calling me a kid.” Hakyeon chuckled before pinching his cheek. “Sure Hyukkie… I will stop calling you a kid when you start believing in how incredibly sexy you are.” Hakyeon exclaimed before sticking his tongue out and nudging Sanghyuk in between his ribs. “Now, get up and show me that move you have been struggling with. I will help you out with it.”

  
“You’re late...” Taekwoon hummed as he looked up from his thick book, an ice latte standing next to him on the counter. “I know… I’m sorry hyung, I had my dance class to finish.” Taekwoon shook his head. “You’re lucky that you’re my best friend and I would feel bad for firing you.” He said, making Sanghyuk chuckle softly. “I know that you love me Hyung.” “Just go and get yourself ready… Your hair is a mess Sanghyuk.” He groaned as he pointed to the little room at the back of the store. “I swear to god, you look like you just heavily made out with that Hakyeon guy whenever you get to work after dance practice.” Sanghyuk bit down onto his lower lip, quickly getting into the back-room and fixing his chestnut brown hair the moment that he could look into a mirror.

Taekwoon and he had been childhood friends, introduced to each other as they were neighbors until the older of the two had to move away with his parents. Taekwoon was about seven years older. It had always fascinated Sanghyuk how great friends they had become, especially since there is such an age gap between them. Taekwoon always had his back, he stuck up for him when he would get bullied, he went to every dance performance he had ever done and he used to help him study all the time. He also was always there to talk too, something that Sanghyuk had really needed. As an only child, Taekwoon felt like the brother he never had. Taekwoon had finished his degree and decided that he wanted to open a bookstore as he had always loved to read and write. Once he had the place on a good track, with a lot of people coming in to look for books and buy them, some even sticking around longer at the little café part of the store, he needed more people to help at the store. Sanghyuk wasn’t his first choice, but he couldn’t say no to the younger after he had told him the reasoning behind him really needing the job. Sanghyuk now worked in the store in the weekends and on his free day from College which happened to be Thursdays. He was his best friend incredibly thankful for giving him the job, he knew that he wasn’t the best at recommending books although he was a pretty good bartender. So, that’s what he mostly did, help people in the café and restack the bookshelves when that would be needed.

It was a Saturday that day, one of the busiest days for the store. The first few hours would be calm, many people were not too interested in going shopping in the early morning, but once the noon stroke the store would be lively and full. Sanghyuk enjoyed it; there were so many people with so many stories, some smiling others with sad expressions. Sanghyuk always wondered what was going on in their minds, wondering if there were people who were struggling with finding out who they are just as much as he was. Don’t get him wrong, he knew some things for sure, like what his dreams were and who he could trust. But as for his sexuality or the things that he would like in a relationship or even what he would have to be looking for in a lover were all just puzzles for him which he couldn’t solve. Just like he was clueless about who he really was, what was he in this life that he would just live to eventually die. Would he be able to make any change? Would he be able to make his dreams come true or even to fall in love and not doubt everything that he would do in that relationship? Most people around him seem to have it all figured out, his best friend had an amazing business set up and was happily together with his girlfriend of eight years, Hakyeon was an incredible dancer who would make it big and would show the world that it’s not wrong to be different and follow your dreams. Even his other friends all seemed to have things perfectly figured out. Then why was it that he couldn’t? Why was he so doubtful about everything?

“Hi, can I have two iced teas?” His voice was low, though it was somewhere gentle as well. Sanghyuk looked up to be met with a set of beautiful and speaking brown eyes. “Ah, of course.” He said when he saw the stranger crook his eyebrow, the student had looked at him for just a little bit too long. “Is there anything else you would like? Our muffins are really nice.” He said as he wrote down the order, making sure that he couldn’t forget it. “No, but thank you.” Sanghyuk nodded “That will be ₩6700 please.” He said, the stranger handing him over more than needed. “Keep the change.” He commented just as Sanghyuk wanted to give him his change back. “Thank you… Your drinks will be done soon.”

 

  
Ravi, that had been his nickname. Sanghyuk came to know this a few weeks later, the raven black haired man had come back several times when the student had his shift and they came to talk. Sanghyuk had expected that talking to the stranger have would been awkward, especially since he stared at him for a little too long the first time that he ever saw him. But, Ravi was a really chill and nice person, that kind undertone in his eyes came back a lot in his personality as well.

“A dancer?” Ravi questioned one day as Sanghyuk had just finished his shift, Taekwoon was closing up the bookstore and walked to the counter of the café after to make sure everything was well cleaned and ready for closing time as well. Ravi had been the only costumer left on that noon, not that Taekwoon nor Sanghyuk minded it too much. It wouldn’t have been the first time that the last year’s music student would wait for the younger business student and he had always appreciated it to walk home with someone considering that Taekwoon lived around a half an hour ride away from him since he moved.  
“Yeah, it has been my dream since I was very little.” Sanghyuk replied in a humming tone, he was busy with cleaning the tables of the small café as he had done many times before.

“Sounds like someone I know very well.” Ravi mused as he leaned against the wall near the entrance of the store, making sure that he wouldn’t get in the way. It was a day in the near beginning of fall, the leaves started to fall as the world around the males turned into brown, orange and yellow colors. The days still warm and long despite it nearing the end of the year closer and closer. “Oh yeah? Who?” Sanghyuk asked, finishing up and removing the apron he had been wearing around his waist, the white color it had been ruined by his own clumsiness. Light brown spots could be seen all over it because of him dropping stuff or spilling coffee way too often. “I don’t know if you know him or not, but his name is Cha Hakyeon. From what I know he is about the top level in his dance school or something.” A light smirk appeared onto Sanghyuk’s face. “Oh Hakyeon? Yeah, I know him very well, he and I actually work together a lot.”

“Sanghyuk is basically in love with the dude!” Taekwoon his teasing voice could be heard from the counter and Sanghyuk felt a slight blush appear on his face. “Hyung!” he whined out before he looked towards Ravi. “It’s not like that, I just admire him a lot from one dancer to another.. He’s a great friend as well.” He quickly explained, hoping to get out of an awkward situation. “You’re cute Sanghyuk.” Ravi teasingly cooed out as he messed up the younger’s hair. “I wouldn’t expect that you were Hakyeon’s baby boy though. He speaks very highly of you, you know that?” Sanghyuk looked down as he gently pushed Ravi away, fixing his hair after that as he tried to hide his flustered face the best he could. Sure, he might have some small feelings for his dance partner, but it wasn’t like that he would ever act out on them. Hakyeon, from his knowledge, was already taken and he didn’t want to mingle between someone else their relationship.

  
The walk home after that was pleasant enough, Ravi had stopped teasing him and instead they just had been talking while the darkness of the evening slowly took over. Ravi his calm aura made Sanghyuk feel calm and relaxed as well, which was something the younger of the two really appreciated. Witch school, work, dance practice, dance performances and keeping those practices and performances a secret from his family, it had been really hard for Sanghyuk to feel truly calm. Even when he would lay in bed, after a night of studying even when he knew that he would get a good grade anyways, he would be over thinking his life and he would be trying to understand who he really was and what his life and feelings really meant.

“Hey Ravi?” Sanghyuk’s voice was soft, just hearable above the wind blowing through their hair and the cars that were speeding by on the road next to the sidewalk they were walking on. The streets were still busy, a lot of people were getting out of work or were getting out to meet up with their families or friends. The air filled with sounds of a lot of mixed voices and people passing by. “Hmm?” Ravi’s voice was deep, filled with calmness. Sometimes Sanghyuk really questioned how it could sound so calm, or rather how Ravi could be so calm at all times.

“How did you meet Hakyeon hyung?” “That’s a bit of a sudden question Sanghyuk… are you sure that you don’t feel any feelings towards him?” Sanghyuk knew by the tone of the elder’s voice that he was teasing him, he however couldn’t help himself from awkwardly clearing his throat and looking away from the music student. Ravi’s laugh was the next thing that could be heard in their small, personal bubble. “Aigo Sanghyuk, you’re too easy to tease… Please, I was just joking.” He exclaimed as he petted the younger student on his shoulder. “Hakyeon and I met online actually. We had been online friends for a very long time and I can Basically say that I spend my teenage years with talking with him over MSN and later over Skype.” He started to explain. “You could say that Hakyeon was to me, what Taekwoon seems to be to you… He was my rock to lean on, the person where I ran to whenever I didn’t feel well or when I needed someone to talk to. It took actually years until I got to meet him in real life, as we lived quite far away from each other. Once I could choose a college I went for one in Seoul, not only because of Hakyeon, of course, but also because you have more chances in the big city when you want to make it in the music industry.” Sanghyuk looked up towards Ravi when he was done talking, damning the fact that he hadn’t had his last grow spurt yet.

“Internet friends?” “Yeah, that’s what I just told you Sanghyuk. Is it that weird, or is your brain just fried from breathing in the smell of coffee beans all day?” Sanghyuk chuckled softly before he gently pushed the other against his shoulder. “Very funny Ravi… No I’m just a bit surprised as the two of you just seem really close. Or at least, I assume you are as you know about him calling me ‘baby boy’. He never calls me that when someone else is in the room.” Sanghyuk rambled out only to get nudged in between his ribs by Ravi. “You’re so innocent it’s almost cute Sanghyuk… Of course he wouldn’t want anyone else but his closest friends to hear that nickname as you’re just that special to him. And I can understand why, you’re quite the charmer.” Sanghyuk rolled his eyes before sticking his tongue out to Ravi. “Yeah, a real charmer.” He jokingly exclaimed as he saw his house coming into view.

“Well, I will see you later Ravi.” He said, wanting to run off immediately. However, he was stopped when he felt a hand enclose around his wrist. Warm fingers pressuring down onto his slightly colder skin. “Sanghyuk wait a minute.” Ravi gently pulled on his wrist, almost making him turn back around to face him. “What’s it?” Ravi sighed softly, before he jerked onto the other’s arm. Sanghyuk let out a surprised sound as he crashed into the elder’s broad chest, feeling its warmth even through Ravi’s clothing. Ravi wrapped his arms around the smaller’s body, not too strong but tight enough for Sanghyuk to feel the soft pressure onto his waist.

“Ravi wha-?” He was cut off by a set of plush lips onto his own, lightly chapped, lips. For a few moments Sanghyuk’s mind completely shut off, not knowing what the hell was going on, why it was going on or how he should react. When he did know however he placed his hands onto the other’s chest, wanting to push away was his first intuition, however there was something in him that stopped him from doing just that. He felt the little spark of enjoyment building up in his chest, his fingers gripping around Ravi’s navy blue shirt. The younger tilted his head before he kissed the other back, following his feelings for once even when his moral was to not do such things before he could understand what those feelings were. He never wanted to hurt anyone around him after all, especially when they became important like Ravi had been over the last weeks, or by now even months.

Ravi pulled away after a good minute of them kissing, the sounds of ongoing traffic falling back and the stares of people passing them by almost burning into his skin. The wind letting Sanghyuk’s bangs cover his eyes as the younger male looked up to him. Ravi moved one of his hands up, following Sanghyuk’s natural bodylines, just so he could gently wipe away the hair from the younger’s eyes.

“I meant it when I said that you’re a real charmer Sanghyuk… I just don’t say those words to anyone.” Ravi said, voice noticeably less calm. “And I assume you don’t just kiss anyone either?” However, Sanghyuk’s own voice was far from calm as well. Ravi smirked slightly. “Of course I just don’t kiss anyone. Who do you think I am?” He said, acting offended, though his smile gave his real intentions away. “A real nice guy who just pretty much gave me my first kiss?” Sanghyuk said, loosening his grip onto the other’s shirt when he noticed that his knuckles had turned white from the hard grip onto it. “You never kissed before?” Ravi sounded absolutely dumbfounded. “You’re a natural then.” Sanghyuk felt his face heat up, a red blushing color spreading over his cheeks and ears. Ravi’s fingers lingered along the red skin, his touches almost cherishing. “I was just following your lead… You could say that you’re just a good teacher.”

A soft laughing sound left Ravi’s lips, and Sanghyuk could swear that it almost sounded affectionate. “Go home Sanghyuk.. You have to get up early tomorrow.” Sanghyuk felt the grip around his waist loosen up, he could easily get out of the other’s strong arms at that point. He however stayed in the other’s arms for just a moment longer, feeling warm and dare he think it safe in them. He stood up to his tiptoes, stealing a fast kiss from the elder before he quickly got out of Ravi’s arms and ran towards his house, leaving behind a brightly smiling music student.

 

“Yah, baby boy keep your focus on the dancing!” Hakyeon his voice sounded clearly irritated, not too surprising when Sanghyuk had been messing up the same dance move over and over. A move that he could have easily done any other day and Hakyeon knew that of the younger. “Where are you with your head when you keep messing it up?” The dancer asked as he ruffled his dark brown hair, sitting down on the hard wooden floor of the dance studio. “Ah, It’s nothing Hakyeon, I promise.” Sanghyuk quickly said, moving his hands up to his chest, his palms showing towards Hakyeon, in an apologizing way.

There was no way that he could tell Hakyeon about the fact that he got his first kiss, that he was completely taken back by it as well. His mind was a mess, more than it normally already was. But, he somehow did feel really calm because of the situation as well. He couldn’t help but smile whenever he thought back about how warm Ravi’s lips felt on his own, how strong the elder’s arms felt around his waist and how warm he felt to be so incredibly close to someone. It scared him a bit as well, as he knew that he also had some kind of feelings towards Hakyeon and he didn’t want to give the wrong idea off to Ravi, if he was ever going to start any kind of romantic relationship then he wanted to be 100% sure of his feelings, to give his boy, or girl, friend all his love and attention. Another reason why he just couldn’t tell Hakyeon about it, was because he knew that his dance partner knew the music student really well, on a level on which he knew Taekwoon. It would be embarrassing to him and he didn’t really want to be a bigger blushing mess in front of Hakyeon as he thought that he already blushed way too much around, and because of, the elder.

  
“Yah! Are you even listening to what I’m telling you Sanghyuk?” The dancer’s voice was now sounding more irritated then Sanghyuk had ever heard it before, the words almost spoken in a nagging way. “Sorry Hakyeon, what were you saying?” Sanghyuk asked in an innocent way, tilting his head slightly to the left. “You’re really lucky that you’re so cute and that I like you so much Sanghyuk.” The words were spoken through the elder’s teeth, making it sound more threatening, however Sanghyuk just chuckled. He was amused by the way the other was reacting, even when he knew that he should have been paying attention. “What’s it Hakyeon? Mad that my mind and attention aren’t completely on you?” The younger of the two teasingly asked. “Yah, you little brat!”

Hakyeon got up and wrapped his arms around Sanghyuk, swinging the smaller’s body around for a moment before he circled the two of them around. Making Sanghyuk into a giggling mess, though it made him a bit dizzy as well. “Hakyeon~” He almost whined the other’s name out in between his giggles, the other’s arms feeling familiar around his body. They had been in this position before, and that’s not even counting the numerous times that they had to work together like this to make a dance move just right. Hakyeon’s movements came to an halt, setting Sanghyuk back down onto his feet, he however didn’t let go of his waist, pulling the other closer.

“Now, care to tell me why you aren’t focusing on your dancing mister?” Hakyeon was close, their faces mere centimeters apart and their chests almost touching. “I told you Hakyeon, it’s nothing..” Sanghyuk sighed, trying not to look into the other’s deep brown eyes for too long, scared that he would start to stare into them. “If there was nothing on your mind you wouldn’t be fucking up your dancing baby boy… I know how devoted you are to perfecting every single thing you put your mind to. For you todo things so careless is quite suspicious.” The younger pouted, damning the fact that his crush knew him so well. He squirmed in the other’s arms, wanting to break free even when he felt so comfortable and warm in the elder’s arms. “Please Hakyeon. It’s just something that I have to figure out on my own, don’t worry too much about it.” “I worry because I care a lot about you baby boy.”

Hakyeon sighed, pulling the other even closer and making their chests touch. He leaned down, letting his forehead touch the student’s. Sanghyuk held his breath, the elder male too close for him to stay completely decent. “Hakyeon-“ “No, listen to me baby boy.” Hakyeon immediately cut the younger off, his breath hitting against his lips making the younger of the two shiver. It might have been a weird scene for anyone who would walk in on them, their bodies sweaty, foreheads touching and lips mere millimeters apart. Sanghyuk could swear that his hair was a complete mess and that they looked like they had just heavily made out. The thought alone of that made Sanghyuk blush lightly, the tips of his ears becoming a light rose color. “You know that you can talk to me right? You can tell me anything, I would never judge you for anything.” Hakyeon’s voice was so gentle, Sanghyuk would almost forget how much the other had been nagging him before. “I-I promise you that I’m okay.” The younger stubbornly said, his voice slightly shaking as he tried to avoid the elder’s deep eyes knowing that they had been staring down at him from the moment that Hakyeon pulled him so close.

Hakyeon let out a soft sigh and Sanghyuk could swear that he could feel their lips touch for just a mere second, less then that even. His body heated up more, it was almost as if Hakyeon was some kind of drug to him. A drug that instead of making him high, made him feel such attraction to the other. Made him feel so safe and in place, as if he was right in the place he was supposed to be whenever he was around him. And just that confused him so much, how could Hakyeon possibly be this calm to be close to him when he already had a lover? How could he be so affectionate with someone who wasn’t only clearly younger, but also clearly into him? “Alright… Just know that if you want to talk to anyone then I’m right here for you, even when it would be over text or skype.” He said, messing the other’s hair up before he finally let go of him, stepping back and stretching his long, tan, limbs. Sanghyuk could swear that he saw a knowing smirk along the other’s lips, a knowing look in those eyes. But at that point he could be imagining anything, his mind completely unfocused after having the other so close to him.

 

That night Sanghyuk went to bed early, knowing that he would have an early shift at the bookstore and he didn’t want to be late again. He tossed around, his skin feeling warm against the sheets even when he had his window slightly opened and the sheets weren’t even covering up most of his body above his waist. Soft murmurs and whimpers leaving his slightly opened mouth as he covered his face and abdomen with his arms. A slight frown could be seen on his face.

' _Baby boy, just relax.’ Hakyeon’s voice sounded so clear in his head, so real. His soft hands on the younger’s upper thighs while Sanghyuk sat in his lap. His head rested onto his shoulder, nose nuzzled against his neck and words whispered. Words that wouldn’t be able to be heard if the two of them wouldn’t have been so close together. The contrast between the fully naked student and the fully clothed dancer was big, something that Sanghyuk normally would like to change. But at that moment he felt okay with it, he felt small in the elder’s arms, felt like he needed to be taken care off. ‘I will make you feel good.’ Fingers that tickled higher up his thighs and traced along his slowly hardening dick. Sanghyuk let out a trembling breath, shifting in the dancer’s lap in order to get more comfortable. Hakyeon kissed along the length of his neck, nipping onto his earlobe which drew a very soft moan from Sanghyuk. The younger leaned back more, his naked back hitting Hakyeon’s still clothed chest, relaxing into the other’s touch. ‘That’s it, you’re doing great.’ A second voice came in and Sanghyuk suddenly became very aware of a second set of hands that cherished along his chest, fingers pinching his hardened nipples. Ravi was kneeled down on the bed in front of Hakyeon, his jet-black hair messy and his upper body naked. Defined muscles flexed with each and every move he would make and Sanghyuk could feel the contrast between Ravi’s cold fingers and Hakyeon’s warm fingers on his body. Sanghyuk’s mind was hazy, partly shut off even, as he felt pleasure from the touches from the two elder males._

_His dick hardened, Sanghyuk could feel it rest against his abdomen, Ravi his hands moved more down and away from his nipples. He leaned in more, leaving open mouthed, hot, kisses along the younger student’s chest. Moving them down south until he was met with Sanghyuk’s dick. A loud moan left his mouth when Ravi wrapped his lips around the tip, letting his tongue slip into the slit before he worked his way further down along the shaft. Hakyeon’s fingers had made their way up, playing with the nineteen year old’s balls as he still nipped along his neck, shoulders and collarbones. Taking breaks from it from time to time to whisper sweet, dirty, nothings into Sanghyuk’s ears. Sanghyuk couldn’t think straight, his thoughts completely clouded at that point and a red color was dominant on his cheeks and ears. He felt cared for, loved even, as the two males their touches were so gentle almost as if they would break him if they wouldn’t be so careful. Sanghyuk’s whole body felt warm, his erection throbbing in Ravi’s mouth as the music student hollowed his cheeks, that single movement made Sanghyuk thrust his hips up, his cock hitting the back of the other’s throat. Ravi produced a soft choking sound from the back of his throat, he however didn’t stop. It made the male moan around the length, the vibrations of it going straight through Sanghyuk’s dick. The smallest man of the three felt so good, he was driven right into a mind blowing orgasm when he felt Hakyeon’s teeth sink down into the skin of the nape of his neck, shooting his white juices right into Ravi’s mouth as he let out a loud moan. He could feel his high through his all over, chills appeared onto his skin and his body lightly shook. ‘See? I told you that we would make you feel good baby boy.’ That voice, still ever sweet and addicting. ‘How about you return the favor and be a good boy for us?’_

Sanghyuk shot up straight in his bed, the image of Ravi and Hakyeon disappearing as he rubbed his eyes. “God, what’s wrong with me?” He murmured softly, looking down to his lap. His boxers felt tight around his boner and there was a wet spot visible from the pre-cum that had stained the fabric. He groaned, getting up and walking towards the bathroom. He knew that he would have to be quiet in the shower, his parents were just sleeping a few doors away. Having dreams like those wasn’t a new thing for the teen, they however never have been like this before. It always had been tamer, just Hakyeon and him. Soft touches and sweet words. Never had they been so sexual, or had he ever had imagined someone else to be there next to Hakyeon. Sanghyuk stripped himself off from his boxers, hiding them away under the other clothes in the washing bin, before he took off his oversized shirt as well.

He got into the shower after that, deciding against the urge to just jerk himself off and went for a cold shower instead. He leaned his body against the cold tiles as the cold water streamed down onto his body. It wasn’t uncomfortably cold, to a point that the water would freeze his heated body, it was however enough to make chills appear on his body. He shook his head, getting the images of Ravi’s lips stretched around his cock away from his mind. They had kissed once, he shouldn’t be thinking in this kind of way about his friend. Especially when he hadn’t even sorted his feelings out yet. Hakyeon wasn’t helping the situation either. The image of those dark orbs staring into his own eyes had been haunting him since the dancer had hold him so close. He slowly slipped down the wall and pulled his legs up once he sat down on the cold tiles. He didn’t understand his own feelings, he didn’t understand why he was like this and why he just had to feel this way towards not only his long time crush Hakyeon, but his new friend Ravi as well. He didn’t even feel like he could be enough for one of them, how in the hell could he dream of having them both?

 

To say what he liked the most about Hakyeon would take him a long time, there were a lot of things that attracted him to the elder. Maybe it was the way Hakyeon moved his body onto the beat of the music, following it perfectly with each and every movement that he made. Confident in everything he did while he danced. It looked incredibly sexy to Sanghyuk, the way how Hakyeon’s eyes would be focused and be a darker shade then they would normally be. Maybe it was the softness of his skin, the way how the tan skin would look as the sun shined down on it. Almost as if there was a natural shimmer on it that made it glow whenever light would hit it. Maybe it was his voice and how it would direct Sanghyuk through yet another dance move. It might be how Hakyeon always tried to cheer him up when he was down, whispering sweet words and encouraging words to him as they would hug. There is also a chance that it was because Hakyeon was so caring towards him, how he always made sure that they would take enough breaks and that they would eat enough to keep going. He never wanted the younger to skip out upon breakfast or dinner. Yes, Hakyeon might also be a bit mothering over him, but sometimes Sanghyuk really needed someone like that around him. Someone that would tell him what to do to make a situation a bit better so he could bite through the bad times a bit easier. Hakyeon was someone he could turn to whenever he couldn’t turn to Taekwoon, rather it was because the store owner was too busy, or because Sanghyuk didn’t feel confident enough to tell his problems to his childhood friend. However much Hakyeon would nag on him, or tell him to take good care of himself and text him all the time to make sure that he was okay, it made Sanghyuk feel safer. Where other people would get sick of it, he would wish that it would happen more. Hakyeon would be able to make him feel so happy and energetic, even when he had a bad day before meeting up with him. He let him forget about all his worries, about all the bad, even when it was only for a little while.

Sanghyuk could still remember the first time that he saw the other up close, he was sixteen years old and it was right before his parents would stop paying for his dance classes. The elder had been nothing more than an inspiration to him, someone to look up to in the same dance studio he had practiced at. A male that he would before that only had seen on stage. Yet, there was that one day that Hakyeon himself choose him to become his new dance partner. He hadn’t understood why the clearly better dancer wanted to dance with someone as inexperienced and young as Sanghyuk was. Even with his years of dance experience in different styles, he still wasn’t near as good as Hakyeon. Hakyeon would look so graceful on stage, so beautiful, but nothing could compare how beautiful he looked in his casual training clothing, his hair a little messy and a kind smile on his face as he approached Sanghyuk. His voice gentle and sweet, almost as silky as honey. ‘Hey, you’re Sanghyuk, right?’ The question was so simple. However the younger had a hard time to do even as much as nod, mesmerized by the mere fact that someone like Hakyeon even stood before him. It was like meeting his favorite idol, only better. It might sound pathetic, he thought so himself as well now he thought back about it. Worse was that his crush only had grown bigger over the years. ‘How would you feel about working together? I think that we would match quite well together.’

It was shortly after that, that is parents were able to crush his dreams with the most simplest of words, followed by the biggest fight he had ever had with his parents. It even resulted in him sleeping in Taekwoon’s apartment for at least a few weeks. It wasn’t until he felt encouraged enough, and safe enough by knowing for a fact that he always could fall back on either Taekwoon or Hakyeon, that Sanghyuk had gone back to his parents house to talk with them. They stood by their point, Sanghyuk had to go to college first and get a diploma before he could even do as much as think of his own dreams. The sixteen year old had been so down because of it, stuck between choosing between his own happiness and dream, and making his parents proud. He couldn’t just give up on either of them. But as he was sixteen, and no way near able to take care of himself, he decided to do what his parents had asked of him. Pushing his dreams into a corner of his mind. Unreachable to both his mental and physical state. It wasn’t until Hakyeon had told him that they could still train together, even when it was only for the fun of it, was the only thing that had made Sanghyuk smile in the weeks after making his decision. It was when he was seventeen that Taekwoon had hired him, and as soon as he got paid he started to take dance classes again. His childhood friend sweet enough to cover up for him whenever his parents would ask questions about it. He even had some friends at school who would cover up for him and tell them that Sanghyuk would be studying or working on a project with them for the night. Sanghyuk had really lucked out when it came to his friends, he knew that all too well. Without them he wouldn’t be able to be still dancing now, he wouldn’t be able to be as happy as he was now and yet he still felt so lost. He still felt so confused about who he was and if the choices that he was making were even the right ones to make.

 

What he liked most about Ravi was a whole different story. Where Hakyeon was able to make him feel so excited, energetic and almost free from any worries, Ravi was able to make him feel calm and relaxed. The music student had this charm over him which makes it so easy to make the people around him feel safe and he was almost able to make his thoughts not over drive for once without making him forget about it. Even when he hadn’t known Ravi for too long, he fancied going to him whenever he really didn’t understood his dreams, thoughts and decisions anymore. Where he could talk with Hakyeon about his dreams for the future and where he could talk with Taekwoon whenever he just really needed to talk and he knew that the store owner had some time for him, could he talk about his real worries and inner demons with Ravi. The male was so calm about most things, even when he tend to get a bit confused by some of the things Sanghyuk would say. He wasn’t one to nag, he wasn’t one to judge. It was almost as if he went through a lot of the same struggles himself, almost as if he completely understood how the younger student felt.  
   

Ravi was someone who had a gentle beauty over himself as well. Sure, from what Sanghyuk was able to see he had a great body, but only by seeing his face as well he could know that the elder was stunning in an unique way. He loved how soft and fluffy the other’s jet-blacks hair looked and felt, how his eyes were always sparkling. They almost looked like puppy eyes to Sanghyuk. He liked how Ravi wasn’t afraid to express himself, how he wore all the makeup he wanted to wear, that he mixed matched every outfit that he would wear and was able to look great in them as well. He loved how the other could set his emotions into music, rather it be the into lyrics or actual melodies. He adored the other for not finding any sexuality weird or invalid, how he didn’t seem to shame anyone for the way they felt.

Sure, Sanghyuk and Ravi hadn’t made as many memories as he and Hakyeon did, but he felt such strong, and to him unexplainable, feelings towards the elder that he couldn’t simply deny them. The way how he showed up in his dreams was enough evidence for that to him. Along with the way how he felt warmer and safer when the puppy-eyed male was around, how he felt his heart slightly beat up whenever the other came too close. Something that before only really had happened with Hakyeon. Even his earlier crushes or the girlfriends that he had to seem normal to his friends in high school never made him feel like that. He however knew that he couldn’t just jump into something as serious as a relationship with any of them. He wasn’t able to feel comfortable or confident before he was sure enough about his feelings, when he knew for sure that he liked the person and that it wasn’t just his hormones acting up or just a stupid crush that would fly over soon enough.

 

  
“Hyung~ I don’t know what to do.” Sanghyuk’s whining voice came out on a day just a few weeks after he had his first wet dream including both Hakyeon and Ravi. The first one of many to come. “Is this about Hakyeon being taken again? Because I swear to god Sanghyuk, you need to get over that guy… He’s not worth all your swooning.” Sanghyuk sighed, playing with the straw of the smoothie Taekwoon had just made for him. They were at the elder’s apartment, his girlfriend out for her work. “It’s not like that… I could live with things if it were just that.” He exclaimed, his voice in a soft tone as he looked towards his drink, anything to not make eye contact with those hard looks Taekwoon tend to give him at times like these.

“They are driving me crazy hyung… Why am I feeling like this?” Taekwoon sighed as he sat down next to his younger best friend, he wrapped one of his arms around him and pulled him to his side. Sanghyuk relaxed lightly into the familiar touch, that familiar scent of coffee and vanilla and the strength of the other’s hold were things that never really changed over the years. They were still the same even after all those years and just for one moment Sanghyuk felt like he was that little pre-teen boy again, in tears because the other children were making fun of his slightly big nose and the fact that he did ballet. “What happened for you to be like this?” Sanghyuk bit down onto his lower lip, tasting back the irony taste of his own blood as he hid his face away against Taekwoon’s shoulder.  
   

It was a few days prior, the weather was nice despite it being winter, close to Sanghyuk’s next break. It was calm so to say, no snow yet and the wind not as chilly as it normally would be at this time of the year. However, Sanghyuk was still hiding his face away into his scarf, his nose red from the cold weather. He was one to easily get cold, so for him to crook his brow when he saw how Ravi wasn’t even wearing a scarf, his head only kept warm by one of his many hats. Hakyeon was besides Ravi as they walked up to the younger student, his hands buried deeply into the pockets of his thick coat, a black beanie with a puff on its end covering his ears up as he walked closely next to Ravi.

“Why did the two of you want to see me again in this ice cold weather?” Sanghyuk complained, making Ravi chuckle. The sound that had become so familiar to Sanghyuk over the past few months. “Come on now Hyukkie, it’s not that cold.” He pointed out, little smoke-like clouds forming from the warm air that was leaving Ravi’s mouth. “Sure, not cold.” Sanghyuk sarcastically stated. “That’s why I’m freezing… What took the two of you so long?” He was almost whining at that point, his fingers slightly trembling from the coldness even when the other’s didn’t seem that effected by it at all. “Sorry baby boy, we got caught up in something.” Hakyeon’s voice sounded excited as he walked up closer to Sanghyuk and wrapped his arms around the smaller’s body. “Here, let me warm you up a little.” His voice sounded close, and for once Sanghyuk was glad that the cold weather always made his skin look so red, it perfectly hid away his blushing that appeared on his cheeks the moment that he felt Hakyeon’s warm breath so close to his cheeks and slightly exposed neck. The younger sighed softly before he relaxed into that warmth, enjoying it for as long it lasted.

“Come on you two, let’s get to the apartment before the two of you really freeze.” Sanghyuk looked up to Ravi as he felt the other’s hand on the small of his back. He almost let out a growling sound, clearly not happy with how long the two elders had let him wait. “Couldn’t you have said that before? I could have met up with you by Hakyeon’s apartment instead!” He whined out, letting a small pout form onto his lips, only for Ravi to lightly peck that pout. Sanghyuk immediately moved away a bit from both Hakyeon and Ravi. It wasn’t like the older music student hadn’t kissed him again over the time since their first kiss that night, it was just that Sanghyuk never really got used to kissing when other people were around. Especially when that other person happened to be Hakyeon. “Hey now Baby boy… You know that I don’t mind it when that big puppy is being affectionate.” It was a joke, Sanghyuk realized that, but he couldn’t help but to feel as if he was betraying his crush on Hakyeon, even though he knew very well that Hakyeon was already taken. “Let’s just go.”

The whole way to Hakyeon’s apartment they had been quiet, though it had been really comfortable. Hakyeon had walked closely besides Sanghyuk, one of the younger’s hands had ended up in the elder’s pocket. They had held hands, Sanghyuk knew that it was just Hakyeon’s caring, motherly, side showing up and that it had nothing to do with his feelings, but he still couldn’t help but to intertwine their fingers and imagine what it would be like to be Hakyeon’s lover. How the elder would take care of him, while stubbornly always wanting to be taken care of as well. “Here, drink this… it will warm you up baby boy.” Sanghyuk was now sitting on Hakyeon’s comfortable leather couch, a blanket draped over his shoulders while he was now handed a mug of hot chocolate. He smiled lightly before he took the mug over from Hakyeon, letting his hands warm up around it. “You look cute Hyukkie.” Ravi’s voice almost sounded teasing, the elder sat on the couch next to him, his body lightly touching Sanghyuk’s. He was wearing a soft looking, light colored, sweater which matched really well with the color of his skin. It only made Hakyeon lightly nudge Ravi between his ribs, telling him to stop teasing the younger so much.

“So… baby boy, remember how I told you that I had a boyfriend for a very long time?” Hakyeon broke the silence after a little while, Sanghyuk’s mug empty and placed onto the hard wooden coffee table that was placed in front of the couch, lined up to the TV on the wall across of it almost perfectly. “Yeah, you and him had known each other for quite a long time, right?” The younger said as he turned his body a little bit, Hakyeon had sat down next to Ravi, though now he was as good as cuddled up to the music student, his head placed onto his lap. “Well, I thought that it would be time for you to finally meet him. I wanted him to meet you for quite some time, but he had been so stubborn.” Sanghyuk crooked his eyebrow, crossing his legs over each other and letting his hands rest onto his lap. “Alright, then who is this mysterious lover?” He asked, feeling just the slightest bit nervous. What if this guy would hate him? What if he would tell him to stay away from Hakyeon as he was so clearly crushing on the dancer? He couldn’t imagine staying away from the dancer for a long time, especially since they were partners. It would be really hard for them to stay away from each other while still performing together.  
   

“Hyukkie… Ravi is that guy, he and I have been a couple for a few years now.” Sanghyuk tilted his head in confusion for a few seconds before he backed off a little. “Wait a minute..” He let out in a soft mumble, almost not understandable for the other two in the room. “Ravi, what the hell bro!” His voice soon sounded angry, he had jumped to his feet and his hands were placed on top of his hips. “How can you even do as much as think about kissing me, or whoever else, when you have someone like Hakyeon as your boyfriend!” He raged out, his words almost dripping with venom and the look in his eyes clearly not amused. “Sanghyuk I-“ “No, don’t you dare to cut me off Hakyeon… He clearly isn’t faithful and.” Sanghyuk cut himself off as he suddenly realized some things. “Wait, he kissed me in front of you more than once, why aren’t you mad? Why didn’t you leave him?” He asked, more confused with every moment that went by. “Sit back down and I will explain it to you, baby boy… And please, don’t be mad.”

  
“And what did they tell you after that?” Sanghyuk was still cuddled up to Taekwoon’s side, the elder’s arms tightly around his waist as the younger’s hair lightly tickled against the bookstore owner’s neck. “They asked me to be in three-way relationship with them.” “Wait what?” “And Hakyeon kissed me, soon followed by Ravi.” He added as he let out a loud sigh. “I’m so confused hyung… How do these things even work? How can someone love two persons at the same time? How can you possibly give just as much attention to both of your partners?” Taekwoon let out a silent chuckle before he pulled away from Sanghyuk just a little bit. “Look at me Hyuk.” He said as he lessened his grip on the other’s waist. “Tell me truthfully, have you ever felt feelings towards either Hakyeon or Ravi?” He asked him, even when he was pretty sure what the student’s answer would be. “Yes, I mean I have had the biggest crush on Hakyeon for the longest time, and Ravi just kind of fucked me over with feelings.” Sanghyuk mumbled as he went through his hair with his hand. “Then, why don’t you try it? There’s nothing for you to lose Hyuk.” “What about two great friends? What about the fact that I could really fuck things up by dating them both at the same time. What if I end up loving one as merely a friend and the other as a lover? I don’t want to hurt them hyung.” “And instead you want to hurt yourself? I can see how torn you have been over the last few weeks, ever since Ravi brought you home that fall night you have been acting up and I have no idea what happened between the two of you but it’s clear to me that you like him. And the thing you have for Hakyeon is very clear as well.”

Sanghyuk had gone silent after Taekwoon’s soft words had faded away, for a good ten minutes he had been staring out of the window. “Even if I would agree to this relationship with them, how am I ever going to tell my parents? They don’t even know that I’m gay, if they can’t even support my dreams, how are they going to accept this?” Taekwoon sighed softly before he gently rubbed the younger’s back. “You don’t have to tell them at first, you know that I can always cover up for you if you want to hang out with them even when it would be overnight.” He assured him. “You might have to sneak around with it for a while, just like you have been hiding away the dancing. You know that I only want to see you happy Sanghyuk, I don’t ever want to see you as depressed again as I saw you after your parents stopped paying for your dance classes. You were absolutely crushed.” “Don’t remind me about it.” Sanghyuk said as he slowly got up from the couch and walked towards the window, watching as the first snow of that winter started to fall down. White flakes falling down to touch the cold ground only to stick onto it, never wanting to let go of it. Clinging to it as if it was their one true love.

“What if I end up heartbroken? I don’t want to feel like I will lose them hyung.” Taekwoon got up as well, gently placing his hand on top of Sanghyuk’s shoulder. “Sanghyuk, if you never try, you will never experience anything.” Taekwoon told him. “Don’t you think that everyone feels unsure from time to time? That they feel like they aren’t enough for their lover or that they aren’t really making impact on the world?” He added, however he gave the other no time to answer. “Sure, you can end up getting hurt, but at least you won’t forever live with the what ifs hunting you… You can look back and smile because you did the thing that felt right to do. You will laugh because of the great memories you have made because of the one decision. It’s not wrong to be selfish for once and do what feels right to you Hyuk.”Sanghyuk drew in the fog strained window with his finger, drawing small doodles to keep his hands busy as he listened to his best friend. “How come that you always seem to know the best advice?” He asked after a little while, only to make Taekwoon softly laugh. “Call it experience from being seven years older, or actually knowing what it feels like to live with those what ifs… Don’t be like me and choose for what feels right for you, okay.” Sanghyuk nodded before he turned back to his best friend and pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you hyung, for always being there for me like this.” Taekwoon smiled as he wrapped his arms around the smaller’s waist, pulling him closer to his chest. “You don’t have to thank me Hyuk, you would have done the same thing for me.”

 

  
“So?” Hakyeon asked as they finished their dance practice of that day, “have you made your decision yet?” It had been a weeks since they first offered their idea to him, a week since he first felt those plush and smooth lips of Hakyeon on his own. Sanghyuk looked down, droplets of sweat dropping down from his hair as he panted out. “I… I did and I didn’t.” He murmured after letting himself submerge into the silence for just a few minutes. Hakyeon crooked his brow lightly, a towel around his neck and his hair messy as he had just towel dried it. “What do you mean by that?” The younger sighed as he sat down onto the floor before he looked up into one of the big mirrors on the wall, watching how Hakyeon sat down behind him and wrapped his strong arms around him. A head that came to rest onto his shoulder soon after. “You can tell me baby boy.” Soft breath that hit his cheek and exposed neck. His hands comfortably resting onto the younger’s hips. “I just don’t want to end up either hurting one of you, or getting hurt myself Hakyeon… Even when I do like the two of you so much, I can’t cope with the knowledge that there is a chance that I might hurt you.” Hakyeon gently let his fingers move up a bit, he let them cherish along the younger’s sides in a calming manner.

“So you do like us, huh?” Sanghyuk blushed lightly and tried to hide his face away. “Yes, but honestly wasn’t that obvious enough?” The dancer softly laughed. “Honestly baby boy, yes. You were like a love sick puppy whenever you were around me at some point, and the same thing happened around Ravi as well from what I noticed.” The student softly whined, making Hakyeon chuckle, he pulled the younger closer after that. His chest pressing against the younger’s back and for a moment all he could think about was wanting to feel the naked skin of the elder against his own. “How about this.. you have a two week break soon right?” Sanghyuk nodded as he looked into the mirror and at Hakyeon’s face with curious house. “How about you come and stay at my and Ravi’s place in that time? I’m pretty sure that Taekwoon wouldn’t mind covering for you at all.” The younger tilted his head lightly. “In those two weeks we can try things out, whatever you’re comfortable with of course, and you can figure out if you like the three way relationship and even if you would want to be with us like that… It doesn’t mean that you’re stuck to anything, there are no promises. Just you, Ravi and me and all the time of the break.”

Sanghyuk hadn’t thought that he would have really done it when Hakyeon first suggested it, but now there he was. His backpack filled with clothes for at least a full week on his back and he was once again hidden away into his scarf and beanie as he walked towards Hakyeon’s apartment. He had thought about it, talked with Taekwoon about it and eventually decided to just go. Mostly because he did really like the other two, he had fallen hard for them and even when he was scared and confused, he did want to at least give it a try, especially since both Hakyeon and Ravi had been nothing but understanding towards his feelings over the last few weeks since they first suggested the whole relationship.

“Hyukkie… Come in.”Ravi was the one who greeted him by the door. “Hakyeon is still out, but he will be back soon.”He informed the other as said student was taking his thick coat and beanie off. “We have made the guestroom ready for you… though, also know that there is enough room in our bed as well if you would ever want to cuddle up.” Ravi’s voice had a really playful undertone and Sanghyuk gently nudge the other in between his ribs. “Ravi~” He whined out, being just as playful as the elder was. Ravi softly chuckled and ruffled the other’s hair before he lead him to the guestroom. The room was just as warmly and homely as the other parts of the apartment, not surprising when you know how great Hakyeon was at decorating his home. He had always wanted to make his living space as comfortable as possible. The walls were painted in white, except for one wall that was painted into a warm chocolate color, against one of the walls were bookcases placed filled with books. Most of the books seemed thick and hard to read through at first glance, however he also saw some books with spines that were damaged and he could notice that the books must have been loved very dearly. There was also a dresser and a table against another wall, against the chocolate colored wall was the bed. Sanghyuk knew very well how nice the bed was, how comfortable it was to sleep in it. He had stayed over at Hakyeon’s place many times before, the room almost feeling too familiar to him at that point.

 

He dropped his bag against the dresser before he let his body fall onto the bed face first. He nuzzled his cheeks into the pillow and took in the scent of the laundry soap that Hakyeon would have been using for years now. The scent smelling like freshly cut grass and woods, He sighed happily as he looked back towards Ravi, who was looking towards him with a amused smile on his face. “You seem really comfortable Hyukkie.” He chuckled as he walked towards the bed as well and gently let his fingers comb through the younger’s hair. “You’re so cute when you’re like this.” He added in an almost teasing tone. Sanghyuk leaned more into the music’s touch, almost purring as he felt quite comfortable whenever people would play with his hair. “Ravi?” “Hmm?” “Since when have you and Hakyeon been living together? I have slept over before and I came over quite a lot at some point.” Ravi chuckled softly. “Not that long actually, I wanted to live on my own for a while first in the dorms of my college. But now, after partying quite a lot and hanging out too much and doing very little to actually get through my tests, I decided that something needed to change.” He told him. “So, as Hakyeon and I have been together for quite a while and I know that it’s a lot easier to study here, we decided to finally tie the knot and start to live together.” He told him before he playfully twirled the younger’s hair around his fingers. “So, you guys love each other a lot right?” He softly asked. “Then, how come that the two of you wanted me to join the relationship?”

Ravi went quiet for just a little while before he sighed. “Hakyeon had started to fall for you, it was slowly. You know, how you fall asleep, a little at first and then all at once?” Sanghyuk tilted his head in confusion, Ravi chuckled before he gently booped the other’s nose. “Well, that’s how he fell for you. He talked to me about it after he became really torn between his feelings. I can’t lie, but I did feel a bit jealous. He however told me to meet you, to see how cute and great of a person you really were… It wasn’t really my intention for me to kiss you that soon, but god damn Hyukkie, did you wind me around your little finger.” Sanghyuk softly laughed. “But, you did the same to me Ravi… Do you know how confused you made me about myself and my feelings?” Ravi smiled lightly. “Well, I am very glad that we felt the same kind of way then, it would have been quite awkward if you would have pushed me away.”

Sanghyuk grinned playfully. “I would have never pushed you away.” He assured him before he gently cupped the other’s cheek. “You wouldn’t?” The elder asked, lightly amused. “Why would I? You’re quite an amazing kisser you know that.” Ravi smirked and he moved his body lightly so he was now hovering above Sanghyuk, the younger’s hips locked between the music student’s legs while his arms were held up above his head. “That’s good Hyukkie, as you are getting a lot of them over the coming two weeks to say the least.” He told him, leaning in more with every word he spoke in his low voice before he connected their lips into a kiss. A kiss that reminded the younger student a lot about their first kiss that they ever shared. It felt just as warm, just as assuring that Ravi really had these kind of feelings for him.

“Seems like I have been missing some fun.” Hakyeon’s amused voice could be heard through the guestroom, and Ravi soon pulled lightly away from Sanghyuk. The elder of the students got up and walked towards his lover. “You were the one who went away for so long though.” He chuckled, his arms wrapping around the other’s waist before he gently pecked Hakyeon his lips. “You look great.” Sanghyuk blurted out, making both of his two friends, or at this point maybe more his two boyfriends, laugh. “Aigo, our baby boy is so cute.” Hakyeon teased as he walked over to the bed and gently ruffled his hair. “But thank you, I hoped that you would like it.” Sanghyuk let his eyes glide over the dancers body again, the slightly big, dark purple, sweater slipped off his shoulder and he was wearing tight broken jeans. Patches of his knees and thighs showing because of the holes, tan skin that looked so kissable to Sanghyuk. “You look quite hot as well, especially with that slight blushing color on you cheeks.” Sanghyuk’s hand shot up to his face, his fingers tracing along his slightly warm cheeks. “R-right… That’s just because-“ Hakyeon cut him off by letting out an amused chuckle. “Hey, baby boy, you don’t have to explain yourself at all… I know that Ravi’s kisses can be quite heated.” He assured him

His fingers were still tangled into the other’s hair. The tips lightly massaging into his scalp. He leaned more into that familiar touch, damning that fact that both Ravi and Hakyeon both knew really well how they could keep him calm and almost wrapped around their fingers. How they could keep them under their spell for hours on end if it would be needed. But, Sanghyuk didn’t really mind it too much, not now when he was trying to give everything, he was trying to give this a fair chance because he did frankly really like the two. Hell, he was more than sure that he had fallen in love with Hakyeon a very long time ago, however the feelings that he felt for Ravi weren’t far off from that. If anyone would have told him that he would be spending his break with two guys that he both liked a lot earlier that year, he would have laughed it off. Telling them that it would be impossible for him to even start such a relationship because he would already be scared that he couldn’t give enough love to one lover. Yet, he felt so comfortable with both of them, he felt so safe and cared for, how could he have said no even when there were so many ways all of them could end up getting hurt? For just once in his life he wanted to follow his heart instead of his head, even when he also knew that the heart could be one stupid signal to follow blindly.

 

They were cuddled up to each other later that week, a horror movie playing in the background as Sanghyuk had realized how comfortable it was to be cuddled up to two persons at the same time. He was sitting in the middle, more leaned in against Ravi’s chest but he could feel Hakyeon’s strong arms around him as well. He wasn’t even concentrating on the movie, unlike the dancer who seemed really into it, the youngest had never seen him that concentrated on anything else but dancing. Instead of watching the movie, Sanghyuk was watching both Ravi and Hakyeon their reactions to the movie, the little changes in their faces as something unexpected would happen in it. The way the dancers arms would strengthen around his body whenever he would get scared, the way how Ravi would snicker about how lame some things in the movies would look, this while Hakyeon seemed to be quite scared over those very same moments.

They were like day and night, Sanghyuk had found out. They thought about things in different ways, disagreed about a lot of things as well. But, somehow they were so perfect for each other. They know each other through and through, to a point that whenever Hakyeon would get grumpy, Ravi would know what the cause of it was and what he had to do to calm him down without even having to ask what was wrong. Sanghyuk wondered how and why he would be lucky enough to fit in between them, how they even happen to fall for him at the same time and how they could just decide to try a three way relationship instead of getting into a fight over it. It all just seemed too good to be true, yet here he still was. And it wasn’t a lie that Sanghyuk would say that he was enjoying it more then he could ever have expected. That he truly thought that this could very well work out, even when he still had his doubts. He was honestly the calmest and happiest that he had been for a long while at that point, and that alone was enough for him to know that this was really okay, that he maybe even needed this in his life.

 

“You seem so comfortable baby boy.” Hakyeon’s voice was clear, the hairs in the younger’s neck were standing up as he felt fingers travel down his spine. “You must really like our touches hmm?” another set of fingers cherished along his thighs, never going up too high but defiantly teasing him. “Are you sure that you’re comfortable with this Hyukkie?” Ravi’s his lower voice filled the room next and Sanghyuk tilted his head towards the sound of it, his eyes locking with the deep brown ones of the music student. He nodded soon after. “I trust you… The both of you.” He softly added, he bit down onto his lower lip after he had spoken the words. “And let’s not forget that we promised to show him everything babe… If he wants to go this far we shouldn’t stop him.” Hakyeon said, the fingers that were going down his spine had made it to the curve of his ass and gently poked down into the soft flesh. “Not to mention that he has most likely already fantasized about this very moment.” Hakyeon’s teeth gently scraped along the lobe of Sanghyuk’s ear. “I’m sure that you had a lot of dirty dreams about our touches, about our fingers and lips exploring your body.” He whispered into his ear, his arms moving to wrap around the younger’s waist before he pulled him onto his lap. And suddenly it was all too much like the dream he once had, the contrast between Hakyeon who was still wearing his clothes, while he was mostly naked. The only piece of clothing left were his boxers. “Don’t worry baby boy, we will make you feel so good.” “But, if you ever want us to stop something, don’t be afraid to tell us.” Ravi’s warm hand had gone up to cup the younger’s cheek, his fingers softly cherishing along his cheek. “Don’t feel like you have to do any of this and only do it if you really want to, okay?”

“Okay, now go slow. Wrap your lips around the head.” Sanghyuk was sitting down onto the ground at that point with Hakyeon right behind him, Ravi was sitting with his legs open. His dick right in front of the student’s mouth. Sanghyuk did what the dancer had been explaining to him, flowing his lead as he felt how Hakyeon’s warm fingers teased along his body, they went over his back in a calming way. Almost as if he wanted to make clear that things were okay. Ravi let out a low, growl-like, moan when he first felt the younger’s lips stretched around his cock, one of his hands finding its way into Sanghyuk’s thick hair. “Now, let your tongue slip into the slit, suck lightly.” It was whispered into his ear, a nose nuzzled against the crook of his neck. “Just don’t use your teeth and you will just fine.”

The younger followed the orders, wanting to do well and please his boyfriends. He was a little weary of things, never even thinking of the possibility of ever sucking someone’s dick, but now that he was actually doing it he was enjoying it more then he would ever dare to explain. The pressure of the other’s length that was applied down onto his tongue, the feeling of having his mouth filled; it was just exciting to him. “Take a little more of his shaft into your mouth Baby Boy.” Hakyeon told him after a little while, “though, remember to go slow.” The younger student looked up to Ravi through his lashes as he slowly took more into his mouth, not noticing that Hakyeon wrapped his free hand around the music student’s shaft, slowly pumping everything that didn’t directly fit into Sanghyuk’s mouth. The youngest suddenly made a choking sound, the tip of Ravi’s dick hitting his throat. Tears immediately gathered up into his eyes as he felt how he was pulled back from the length by Hakyeon.

“Yah… Didn’t I tell you to go slow baby boy?” Hakyeon’s voice sounded more worried than anything else, this while Ravi leaned down more to gently wipe the tears away from his cheeks, the grip onto his hair getting weaker. “You okay Hyukkie?” Ravi’s voice sounded calm as ever and all he could do was slowly nod, as he did feel okay. He just made the mistake of going just a little bit too fast. “Take a few breaths Hyukkie, I know that the choking is something you have to learn to get used to.” Ravi gently played with his hair as Hakyeon placed gentle kisses against the back of his neck and his shoulders. “C-Can I try again?” The question was answered with soft chuckles from both man, before Ravi gave him an assuring nod and Hakyeon went back to letting his fingers tickle along the younger’s body.

  
“Now, I want you tell me when any of this hurts.” Sanghyuk was laying down onto his stomach, his ass lightly perked up into the air as a bright rosé blush was covering his cheeks. He felt exposed like this, especially as he felt how Hakyeon made him push his legs more apart, his entrance coming into a clearer few. Ravi was sitting in front of him on his knees, and gently massaged his shoulders. “You don’t have to be so shy Hyukkie… You know that you’re so beautiful to us, right?” He told him, teasing him lightly when he saw the heavy blushing cheeks. “And you did such a great job when you were sucking me off as well.” He added, his fingers gently gliding along Sanghyuk’s lips, putting a soft pressure on them until he would open his lips for Ravi to gently push his fingers in. “Such a good boy for us.” He added in a hum. “You’re learning so well.” Sanghyuk softly whined out of embarrassment before he bit down onto the elder’s fingers, looking up to him with an almost playful sparkle in his eyes when the other quickly pulled his fingers out of his mouth and pinched his cheek instead.

“Don’t turn naughty on us now Hyukkie… You aren’t ready yet for the kind of punishments Hakyeon tents to come up with.” Sanghyuk tilted his head in confusion only to have Hakyeon chuckle when he let out a loud squeak when the eldest squeezed his ass cheek. “Just believe us when we tell you that my punishments are quite intents baby boy.” He told him before he let his fingernails grace into the skin of his ass cheeks, pulling them slightly more apart. “But, I promise you that when the time of punishment will be there, you will be begging Ravi and me for more.” He added, his voice full of the confidence that Sanghyuk had fallen in love with, that confidence that he normally would see on stage or whenever they would rehears together. That confidence that Sanghyuk still found so incredibly sexy, the elder really knew when and how to show it off. “Now, be that good boy for us and you will be reworded.”

“Relax Hyukkie.” Ravi his voice sounded ever calming, Sanghyuk had grabbed a hold of the pillow, his knuckles white and he was harshly biting down onto his lower lip. “Do you want me to stop baby boy?” Hakyeon’s finger, which was heavily lubed up, wasn’t even halfway in, though he could feel how much the youngest was clenching around it. Sanghyuk however shook his head. “I-I will be okay… just keep going.” He whimpered out. Ravi sighed softly, but nodded towards Hakyeon anyways and started to leave gentle kisses around the younger’s face. “How about you take some deep breaths baby boy… It always helps Ravi calm down as well.”

Hakyeon advised and not even a few seconds after it Sanghyuk followed the instructions up, breathing in through his nose and letting the air get out of his lungs through his mouth. He repeated the exact same action a few more times before he felt how Ravi pressed his plush lips on his own. For a moment Sanghyuk could forget the slight sting Hakyeon’s finger caused, for just a moment he got pulled into almost a daze. Ravi’s his lips were just that powerful to him, the way how the elder student tasted of vanilla and the way how whenever they kissed, everything else seemed to fall away. It was just them in their little bubble for that moment. However, that magic soon stopped working when Hakyeon started to nudge the tip of his second finger against Sanghyuk’s ring of muscles, making the younger moan out in pain. Not more than a few moments later he could feel soft kisses along his spine, it clearly being Hakyeon’s work to ease him into the fingering. “Baby boy, it will feel better soon, I promise.”

 

  
And he came through with that promise, about fifteen minutes later Sanghyuk had started letting pleasurable moans out, moans that got louder after Hakyeon had nudged against his prostrate a few times as he was scissoring the student open, slowly loosening his walls a little. “There are those beautiful moans I was waiting for.” Hakyeon’s voice almost sounded relieved, he was glad that the younger was getting pleasure out of this even when it took a while for him to get used to it. And who can blame him when Hakyeon had three of his finger’s knuckle deep inside of him, he had never been touched like this before. Sanghyuk had never even thought of the possibility of fingering himself before, let alone feeling someone else finger him. “You’re taking it so great Hyukkie.” Ravi praised him, only to draw another moan from the youngest out of them. The music student smirked before he leaned down more, getting on eyelevel with Sanghyuk. “What’s that? Does our Hyukkie have a thing for getting praised?” He teasingly asked. “Do you like it when we tell you how good you’re doing? How good you’re making us feel?”

The business student choked back another moan and Hakyeon couldn’t help but chuckle. Everyone of them had a certain kink they liked; Hakyeon always wanted to be in some kind of control himself. It made him feel so good to dominate over his lover, and make them feel good when he wanted them to feel good. Ravi had a light pain kink, he enjoyed the light stinging pain he would feel whenever the dancer would go rough on him. He loved the way how his nails would dig into his skin, he loved the biting and the red and purple marks the eldest would leave behind. But for Sanghyuk to have something as innocent as a praise kink was something that amused Hakyeon, he thought that it was rather cute, he knew that the youngest would want to please and that he would love to do as good as possible even if it was just to get the extra compliments. 

“Are you sure you want to go this far Hyukkie?” Ravi asked him as he wiped some of the younger’s hair out of his eyes, there was a light layer of sweat that covered his body. He however nodded. “I told you that I trust you right? Please, I want you to.” He softly said, he felt warm all over his body though it didn’t feel wrong. To him it felt far from that even. He felt like this was supposed to happen, he felt taken care of and even loved, even when he knew very well that it was far too earlier in their relationship to even speak of love. “Look at our baby boy babe… So eager to please.” Hakyeon hummed as he pulled his finger’s out of the youngest, making him whine out at the lost. His walls clenched around air, gaping for more. Hakyeon moved over, fully naked, and sat back against the headboard of the bed.

“Come here baby boy.” Sanghyuk crawled over, sitting down onto Hakyeon’s lap, facing away from the elder as he was later instructed by Ravi. “Now, I’m going to be slow and gentle on you baby boy… If it hurts you in anyway, then tell me and I will give you a moment to adjust.” Hakyeon informed the younger, his voice calming as Sanghyuk could feel the other’s fingers gently dug into his hips. He watched how Ravi crawled closer, sitting down onto his knees just like he had done in so many of the youngest’s wet dreams before. The music student’s hands found their way to his thighs, gently cherishing along it. Both of the elder’s were so gentle with him, Sanghyuk had thought that he would dislike it when people would act like he was breakable, but he actually turned out loving the feeling of it.

 

  
The first moment that he felt Hakyeon’s dick penetrate him he felt the stinging, the slight burn, and the coldness of the amount of lube that the elder had used. An amount that probably had been too big for anyone else, but Sanghyuk appreciated the other being extra careful with him. “Don’t worry Hyukkie, it will feel better soon.” Ravi promised him, his lips gently tracing along the younger’s neck. He gently bit down onto a spot that wasn’t marked yet, drawing out a long moan from Sanghyuk that was half out of pure pleasure and half out of pain. “Babe… Let him adjust for a moment.” Hakyeon warned his lover as he was clearly having trouble to keep going on the slow pace. “He deserved that much after being such a good boy for us.” Another soft moan left the younger’s lips, his fingers tangling into the blankets. “Please~.” He breathed out under his breath. “Please what baby boy, tell us what you want.” “Please go fast… don’t hold back.” Ravi let out a chuckle, before he bit down onto the flesh of the other’s neck again. Leaving behind clear markings of his teeth along the milky white skin. “Just hear how eager our Hyukkie is to please Hakyeon.” He hummed against the skin, his warm breath hitting the marks. “Why don’t you give him just what he wants?”

Hakyeon gave him what he wanted, he however insisted on letting the younger adjust to his length and thickness for a moment, not wanting to hurt the younger. It was his first time after all, all the dancer wanted to do was make him feel comfortable and pleasured. “So good.” Hakyeon moaned out, Sanghyuk had been bouncing on his cock and followed up his instructions so well. Going faster, going more powerful and rough and even slowing down whenever that was asked of him. “You’re being so good for us baby boy.” He added in a soft groan as he watched how Sanghyuk steadied himself by placing his hands on Ravi’s shoulders, the music student’s hands were all over Sanghyuk’s body. However, they settled soon to wrap around Sanghyuk’s dick.

The situation was hot, their bodies so close together that Sanghyuk could smell the natural scents of the other two mix together, he could feel every touch on his body a hundred times stronger than he normally could seem to do and the warmth could be felt all around, it was like a blanket of body-warmth surrounding him whenever he was sandwiched between the two like this. The moans and groans that filled the air added to it as well, the sounds they were making almost sounded sinful to Sanghyuk, the dirty things whispered into his ears by both the elder males, the nails digging into his thighs and hips, the feeling of Hakyeon’s hips that crashed together with his own with each and every bounce. It was all enough to sent Sanghyuk into a state of bliss, a state he didn’t believe to be true until he felt it himself. And were all the sappy novels and movies right, that state was truly the best thing you could be send into.

“Come on Hyukkie, cum for us.” Sanghyuk’s bouncing had become a lot less steady, his moaning was louder and higher pitched. It was easy for Ravi to notice that the younger was close to his orgasm, so he started to pump the other’s length a bit faster, rubbing his thumb over the head of the other’s cock a bit more frequent, pressing down more, as he would think the other would like it to be. “Such a good boy, going for such a long time already.” Hakyeon whispered into his ear, his warm breath sending shivers down the youngest his spine. “Be good Hyukkie… I want to taste you so badly.”

It didn’t take a lot more for Sanghyuk to get driven into his orgasm, his hips stuttered as he could feel it all over his body, he slumped against Hakyeon’s chest the moment that the thick, white, liquids had hit his chest, spreading along Ravi’s hand as well. His walls tightened around the eldest his cock, the warmth becoming even more overwhelming for Hakyeon who started to thrust up into Sanghyuk’s body, making the youngest moan out in a whining way as his body got to a point to overstimulation. He however couldn’t stay in that state for long, Hakyeon came with a loud, groanlike, moan after a few more minutes of his rougher and faster thrusts. The liquid filling Sanghyuk up, which alone made him whimper. It was a weird, but actually quite wonderful, feeling to be filled up this way.

“Fuck.. baby boy.” Hakyeon panted out, letting his chin rest onto his shoulder as Ravi scooted a bit closer and cuddled up to Sanghyuk’s chest. “Did I do good?” He softly asked, only to make Hakyeon laugh because of how innocent he sounded even after all they had just done. “You did more than just good baby boy.” Hakyeon hummed. “You did amazing.” “And you looked so incredibly beautiful in the process.” Ravi added as he nuzzled his cheek against the student’s chest. “You’re so incredibly great to us.”

 

  
At the end of those two weeks Sanghyuk agreed to the relationship, he didn’t know what the future would bring them but at that moment it felt like the right thing to do. It felt right just in the way that dancing felt right to him, it was clear to him that it wasn’t going to be an easy relationship. But, he also understood that a normal and easy relationship wasn’t what he needed. What he did need was the way how both men made him feel. He needed Ravi’s calmness, the way that his low voice could make him feel safe in any situation and how his arms were so strong and warm. Just like he needed Hakyeon’s sense of excitement, the way how he can show Sanghyuk that something’s right or wrong, the way how he can always lean on him when things get difficult and how he made him feel so carefree.

Both males had something magical over them and Sanghyuk loved it all, more then he could admit to them at that moment, or could even do as much do as put into words. At the end of the day he still didn’t know what his purpose was in this life, he was still wondering about his place in this society, he was still unclear of what his future will hold and if he will ever be useful to people around him, but one thing was for sure; he found people who he could cherish and love, not from a distance but from up close. People who he can call his even when society will look down on them because of it. For once he truly felt like he was doing right, like this was how it was supposed to be, he felt happy with his own choices. Something that he hadn’t felt since he picked up dancing again after getting the job from Taekwoon and something he wished to feel for so much time to come.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, I finally finished! It took me forever, I know and I'm so sorry to let you all wait, I do hope that the waiting was worth it though! Now, I am planning to write a smaller, shorter, second chapter that will be smut with very little plot as quite a good idea has popped up into my head for it... So you will have that to look out for. Once again, I can't promise when it will come out, but I will try my best to get it out asap.  
> Also, everyone that subsribed, thank you so much! It means the world to me that people want to read my stories that I truly put my heart into. Now, this isn't proofread (yet) so excuse my grammer and spelling mistakes. If you enjoyed it please don't forget to leave a comment!


End file.
